


oh mr. president

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Peter takes a deep breath and pushes through the Oval Office doors.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	oh mr. president

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Peter’s hand shakes obviously around the mug—coffee, black, the expensive kind, imported—as he walks into the Oval Office. He still can’t believe he’s there, working in the _actual_ White House of all places, for—

For President Stark.

He’s an intern in the white house, about to deliver President Stark’s morning coffee.

Peter takes a deep breath and pushes through the Oval Office doors.

And there he is. President Stark, in half of a Tom Ford suit, covered in oil, hair a mess, a wrench between his teeth, and a giant television half-disassembled on the Oval Office floor, his hands buried in metal and plastic and wires.

The president glances up at him and spits out the wrench.

“Is it already time for the briefing?”

Peter stares.

“Kid?”

He jumps. Coffee splashes over his wrist.

“Oh, yes. Yes, any minute—”

President Stark heaves himself up off the floor and comes over close enough for Peter to smell his cologne. He takes the coffee out of Peter’s hand, his skin brushing Peter’s. Peter watches his throat bob as he chugs it back in one go. He swallows.

He hands the mug back to Peter, who takes it, still staring at the president, at—at his shoulders, bare for the world to see, and the way his mouth quirks up at the corner, looking back at Peter—

Looking back at Peter, like he’s amused.

Peter coughs and turns just as a bunch of people start walking in the room, already talking in hurried tones, about important things, and the president is shrugging on a suit jacket and snapping back a response to Secretary Potts’ first statement, and Vice-President Stane is talking about military funds—

Important things.

Peter swallows, and clutches the coffee mug. He has the _best job ever._


End file.
